A Hard Time Sleeping
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: On a calm night, Halloween Town's Pumpkin Queen Sally, is having trouble getting to sleep. Jack Skellington, being the loving husband he is, decides to stay up and help comfort his wife. But what can he do to help her sleep?


**A Hard Time Sleeping**

12:00am.  
It was a quiet and partly cloudy night. A slight breeze moved a few stray clouds against the moon and it's light that shone above Halloween Town. The vapor in the sky against the moonlight almost looked like somewhat of a ghost, creating it's shadows on the ground. A few bats fluttered through the night like they were playing a game of tag. The only thing that broke the silence was the occasional squeaking of those bats, and the distant howl of a wolf.

Ah yes, Halloween Town. A place of tricks and treats. Ghosts and ghouls. Monsters of all shapes and sizes.

Now in a place called Halloween Town, one could expect its citizens to be up at night having frightful fun. But even a monster needs their sleep. Especially if one was the leader of the town. In this case, Jack Skellington.  
Now we all know his story. How he discovered the Christmas holiday and decided to try it himself, which didn't go quite as planned. And how he defeated the nefarious Oogie Boogie and his army of bugs, skeleton monsters, and ghosts.

Jack was now living his life comfortably, planning the events of Halloween. There was a difference in his lifestyle now than before. He was now happily married to his true love. His now Pumpkin Queen, Sally. She had been there for him during the Christmas fiasco and the battle with Oogie. And she continued to be there for him throughout his often difficult work. Now midnight, or a minute or two after in Halloween Town, about everyone was already asleep. Well, almost everyone. At the Skellington residence, Jack's beloved wife was not sleeping very well. In fact, she was hardly sleeping at all. Sally sighed. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. No luck with her getting to sleep. She sighed again and sat up. She soon sensed her husband stirring next to her. She turned her head to see him sit up, yawning. "Oh Jack, I'm sorry." Sally said. "Did I wake you?" Jack shook his head. "No." He said, smiling.  
"Are you all right Sally?" Sally shook her head. "I can't sleep." She said. "Is your stomach bothering you?" Jack asked.  
She shook her head smiling. Jack scooted closer to his wife, wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her cheek.  
Sally giggled softly as she felt Jack's bony hand rest over her middle. She sighed with content and placed her hand over his.  
"Not much longer eh?" He said. "I'm only about five months pregnant Jack." Sally said.  
"So I'm right?" Jack said with a slight chuckle. Sally giggled again.  
Oh yes. Jack was not only happily married to Sally, the two were now expecting their first child. Five months along, and Sally's stomach area had just started to show. Sally would be happier, of course, if she could get to sleep.  
"I'm sorry." Sally said. "You should get back to sleep. I'll just stay up for a while."  
Jack just smiled and wrapped both arms around Sally and kissed the top of her head.  
"We'll stay up together." He said. Sally smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. Jack kissed her cheek again.

12:45am  
Sally sat in a rocking chair and looked at the full moon from the window. She smiled and sighed with content. It was just so beautiful. And even more so that there were no creepy shadow puppet shows to distort it. Sally sighed again. "Are you all right darling?" Jack said coming up behind her. Sally jumped in her seat a little. "Oh!" She exclaimed softly. "I didn't mean to scare you." Jack said as he walked in front of her. Sally just smiled and giggled. "It's your job." She said. "You are the Pumpkin King."

Jack chuckled. "Well, you're right." He said. Sally smiled at him. "Here." Jack said to her as he handed her a teacup with a warm broth inside. "I made you some tea." He said. "I thought it might help you relax a little." Sally smiled warmly as she took the teacup from his hands. Jack smiled and knelt next to her. "Thank you." She said. "There's no deadly nightshade in this is there?" Sally couldn't help but giggle at her joke. She remembered how she used to slip deadly nightshade into her creator Dr. Finklestein's teas and soups so she could get away from the lab. Jack snickered. "Of course not." He said. Sally kissed him. She took a sip of the tea and returned her focus to the moon outside shining bright. "Such a lovely moonlight." She said. Jack nodded in agreement. "Indeed." He said.

"It almost reminds me of that night…" Sally said. She placed free hand on her heart as a flood of memories started to come to her. "What night dearest?" Jack asked. Sally blushed a little. "Our first kiss." She said. Jack couldn't help but smile at that. They both remembered that night very well.

It was Christmas Eve. A couple of years before Jack and Sally were married. Jack had defeated Oogie Boogie and saved Santa Claus and Sally. The couple, along with the Mayor, and Oogie's not-so-loyal henchmen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, returned to Halloween Town and got a big welcoming since everyone thought Jack was blown to smithereens from the Christmas ordeal.

Santa even had a gift for them. As he flew over Halloween Town, he sent them their first Christmas snow.  
As everyone was having their fun, Sally snuck off to Spiral Hill. Unknowing to Sally, Jack followed her.  
Sally sat on the now snow covered hill. She started to pick the petals of a wilted flower she had picked. Jack caught up with her. To get Sally's attention, Jack began to sing.

"_My dearest friend," _Jack sang.  
This caught Sally by surprise. She looked back at him.  
"_If you don't mind."_ He continued.  
"_I'd like to join you by your side."_

Smiling in disbelief, Sally placed the flower on the ground and stood up. She looked at him. "Could it be?" She thought.  
"_Where we can gaze into the stars." _Jack sang as he walked closer to her but still several yards apart.  
Sally feeling such warmth inside her, place her hands on her heart and the words came to her.  
"_And sit together."_ They sang in unison.  
Jack kept walking towards her, feeling warmth inside him as well.  
"_Now and forever." _They sang as Jack reached his long arm at her. He started to walk up the hill.  
"_For it is plain, as anyone can see…"_ They sang. They reached their hands for each others.  
They joined hands and looked into each others eyes and sang the words that truly expressed their love for each other.  
"_We're simply meant to be."_

Still focusing on each other's loving gaze, Jack and Sally lowered their hands and their bodies inched closer.  
The two wrapped their arms around each other. They closed their eyes and it wasn't long before they melted into a deep, loving kiss. Both felt a wave of warmth and peace enshroud them. The two broke the kiss after about three or four seconds.

Sally sighed happily as she recalled the scene. "I don't think I'll ever forget that night." She said.  
"Neither will I." Jack said to her. Sally looked at him. "That one night brought us together." Sally said. Jack nodded.  
"And look where we are now." He said. He laid his hand on her slightly swollen stomach area.  
"Married, and with a little one on the way." Jack said.  
Sally smiled and held his hand. "I love you Jack." She said.  
"And I love you Sally." Jack said in a deep soft voice. Sally sighed with further content. She set her now empty teacup down and got up from out of her chair as Jack got up off of his knees.  
He wrapped his long arm around his wife's shoulder.  
Sally placed her head in the crook of his neck. Jack smiled and gently pressed his bony lips against her hair. Sally grinned as she felt her heart starting to race a little. She slowly turned her head around to face him.  
She looked into his eye sockets with love in her own eyes. They seemed to twinkle with emotion.  
Jack looked into her loving gaze. He raised his hand and placed it on her soft cheek as Sally placed her hand on his shoulder.  
They slowly leaned in closer. It wasn't long before they locked into a deep kiss.  
Sally felt blissful. To the two of them, it was like reliving that moment at Spiral Hill.  
They pulled apart slowly. Their hearts fluttered. Jack and Sally shared another kiss. Much shorter this time.  
Jack nuzzled her. "You think you can sleep?" He asked. "I think so." Sally said to him.  
Jack grinned as he guided his wife back to the bed. "I hope so." Sally thought.

1:39am  
Sally was still awake. She decided to use the time to catch up on reading. Jack couldn't help but feel bad for her. He knew she had to get some sleep soon. Being the loving husband he was, he didn't even want to consider using the deadly nightshade to help. He knew it wouldn't be good for her or the child she carried within her. But there had to be something he could do. He loved his wife dearly.  
"Think, think, think!" He said quietly. "Is something wrong dear?" Sally asked. She put her book down for the moment.  
"Oh, no just thinking out loud." Jack said. "I can see and hear that." Sally said. Jack just smiled. "What are you reading?" He asked. "A child care book." Sally said. "Dr. Finklestein said whatever we needed know about having a baby would be right here." "That so?" Jack asked. Sally nodded. Jack scooted closer to her. Sally grinned. She then let out a sigh. "I do hope I'll be a good mother." She said. "I'm kind of scared to tell you the truth."

"Oh, I know you will." Jack said to her. He kissed her cheek. Sally looked at him. "What makes you so sure?" She asked. Jack looked at her with love in his eye sockets. "Sally. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met." He said to her. "You're kind, gentle, unselfish, smart, you care about everyone around you." Sally smiled and blushed. "Why I couldn't have asked for a better queen by my side." Jack said. "Thank you Jack." Sally said. "That means a lot to me." Jack smiled at his wife. He wrapped his long arms around Sally in a loving embrace and leaned his head against hers. Sally smiled with content. Jack was always there to comfort her when she needed it. She snuggled up to him.

Jack stroked her hair with his fingers. He then had a sudden thought. A thought that was enough to wipe away his famous skeleton grin off of his face. "Hmm." Jack sighed. Sally heard him. "Jack, is something wrong?" She asked with concern.  
"I uh…" Jack began. Sally became worried. "Uh, we should try to go to sleep now." Jack said. "You need your rest."  
Jack scooted closer to his side of the bed. He stopped only when he felt Sally grab his hand. Jack looked at her.  
"Please tell me." Sally said with pleading eyes. "I don't think I could sleep knowing something's bothering you."

The two remained silent for a few seconds, staring at each other. Jack then heaved a heavy sigh. "I have doubts." He said. He got up off of the bed. "About myself." He said. Sally looked at him as he sat down on the end of the bed. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I've never been a father before obviously." Jack said. "Well I've never been a mother." Sally said. "True." Jack said. "I'm guess I'm just being silly." Sally came up and sat next to him on the end of the bed.

"You will be a great father Jack." Sally said. "I know you will. You're the Pumpkin King." Jack would have smiled at that compliment, but instead he sighed. "That may be the problem." Jack said. He stood up and took a few steps forward away from the bed. "What?" Sally asked. "The thought has crossed my mind several times before." He said, not looking at her. "I'm the Pumpkin King. Master of all things frightening. One look at me and people gasp and shake in fear."

Jack sighed. "But you know that even I fear." He admitted. "I fear that when our baby looks at me for the first time, he or she would be afraid." Sally looked at him sympathetically. She got up and stood next to him. "Jack, I didn't know this bothered you for so long." Sally said. She hugged him. "I know you're going to be a wonderful father." She said. Jack looked at her. "How do you know that?" He asked. "Because you're already a wonderful husband." Sally said. She smiled at him. But Jack still had his doubts. He just couldn't shake them. "I...I don't know." He said. "I mean, I even scared you." Jack said. "My own wife." "Jack, you just startled me. That's all." said Sally. "But still..." said Jack. He sighed.

Sally couldn't help but feel bad for her husband. How could she get him to understand how she knew that he would be a good father to their child?

Just then, Sally's eyes widened. She almost instinctively placed her hands on her belly. Jack didn't see her do this. "And…and what if something bad happens to you or the baby while you're giving birth?" Jack asked. "I don't know what I would do..." "Jack." Sally said. Jack stopped talking and looked at her. She was silent. Just standing there rubbing her stomach. "Sally?" He asked with confusion. Sally didn't say anything. She just took his hand and guided him back to the bed. She asked him to sit down next to her. Jack was confused but he did what she asked.

Sally placed his hand on her stomach, and placed her own hand over his.  
Jack just looked at Sally with a confused look on his face. "What is it?" He asked.  
"Shh…" Sally said lovingly. Jack quieted down. It didn't seem like anything was going to happen. But then, he felt it. Jack's eyes widened and he gave out the softest gasp. Tiny, almost fluttery bits of movement were felt underneath his bony hand for the very first time. "That's…" Jack said softly. He looked at Sally. "Mm-hmm." She said, nodding.

Jack beamed. He felt something go through his system. It felt an awful lot like...love. But it was a new kind of love. One that a father felt for a child. This type of love was special and unique, and indeed one of the closest. He felt something on his cheek. A tear.  
"Jack, you're…" Sally said noticing. Jack wiped the tear away. "I'm all right." He said with chuckle. He felt more tiny kicks against his hand. "Wow." He said. Jack smiled again. He then chuckled.  
"Hey, you're not supposed to be up past your bedtime." Jack said to the unborn baby.  
Sally giggled. Jack laughed along with her. He felt a father's pride rush through him again. He was starting to love it.

"Oh, I can't wait to see our little prince or princess come into the world." said Jack. "Which are you hoping for?" Sally asked. "Oh, does it matter darling?" Jack asked taking her hands. He was getting caught in the moment. "Boy or girl it makes no difference." He said. "Our child will be loved like no other." Sally smiled. Then, she figured out the answer to her question, It seemed that the baby's first movements helped her figure it out. "Oh Jack." Sally said. Jack looked at Sally with that famous grin on his face.  
"Yes my darling?" He asked. "You _will _be a good father." She said. "You just said that you would love our baby, and I think that's all that matters." Jack was silent but he blinked a couple of times.  
He had never thought of that before. Plus he was so excited about the baby's first kicks that he had completely forgotten of his anxiety.  
Jack grinned again. He then wrapped her arms around Sally in a loving embrace. "Thank you Sally." He said. "I'm sorry." Sally kissed his cheek. "Don't be sorry." She said. "You comforted me when I needed it. Shouldn't I do the same for you?"  
Jack just smiled at her. He placed his hand on her belly sighed with content.  
Just then, they noticed the time on the clock that hung on the wall. "Oh dear." Sally said. "It's 1:49 in the morning."  
Jack nodded. "We've been up way too long." "And it's my fault." Sally said sadly. Jack shook his head. "No." He said gently. "But I can't sleep." Sally said. She let out a sigh.  
Jack frowned. She looked so distressed. There must be something they could do to help get their minds off their troubles.  
Then a thought came to him. "I have an idea." said Jack, smiling. Sally looked at him.

1:51am  
Jack stood at the doorway and patted his leg. "Come on Zero." He said. His ghost dog Zero came flying into the room, barking. "Want to go for a walk boy?" Jack asked. Zero did a flip in the air answering him "yes."  
Jack smiled. "Are you ready darling?" Jack called to Sally. He had already changed out of his night clothes and into something more suitable for a nightly stroll and was waiting for Sally to get ready.  
Her long, silk, white nightgown would not be the best apparel for a walk. Even In the dead of night.  
"Almost." She called back. Jack smiled. Sally soon came down wearing something like a dark green muumuu. She had made it when she first found out she was pregnant.  
Jack smiled at her as she approached him. "Sally you look beautiful." He said. Sally just blushed. Jack chuckled and gave her a little kiss on her lips. "Shall we my love?" He asked. Sally nodded. "Yes." She said. Jack opened the door for her. "After you." He said.  
"Why thank you." Sally said. "You're most welcome my dear." Jack said as she walked out the door.  
Zero followed behind her. Jack then walked out of the door, locking it behind him and putting the key in his pocket.

He then rushed next to Sally who slowly walked down the stairs as best as she could. Being a living rag doll, Sally was sometimes a little unsteady on her feet, and stairs were often a challenge. Her and Jack knew in the coming months, walking would be more of a challenge than it already was.

"Need help?" He asked.  
Sally smiled. She held onto one of his arms. "Thank you." She said. Jack just simply kissed her. He supported her as they walked down the stairs to the manor gates. A group of bats were flying overhead, looking for moths to eat.

Jack, Sally, and Zero looked up. Jack chuckled. "Someone's hungry." He said. "I'll say." Sally said with a giggle. Jack opened the gate and the three walked out. A soft breeze blew. Sally sighed with content and leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled. "What an evening." He said. He kissed Sally's cheek. The two linked arms and them and their dog began to stroll through Town Square. "So peaceful." Sally said. But the quiet was soon broken by a sound like a…soft snoring? "What could that be?" She asked. Jack chuckled. "There's your answer." He said pointing to the source.

By the main gate, the four members of the town band were snoozing the night away. Sally giggled. "Must have been practicing earlier, then fell asleep here." said Jack. Sally nodded. "At least they can sleep." She said. Jack hugged her. Zero then started tugging on Jack's pant leg, whimpering. He wanted to keep the walk going. "Ok, ok Zero." He said with a laugh. And they continued. They walked out of the main gate, and headed toward the cemetery. Sally stayed close to her husband. It wasn't a long walk to the cemetery gate. Jack opened the metal gates and they all entered the graveyard. Sally held onto Jack tight.

Zero darted out ahead of them. Jack smiled. They continued to walk. The moonlight shone upon them. Sally smiled and sighed with content.  
She then giggled. "The baby's moving." She said feeling movement inside her. Jack smiled warmly. "Anxious isn't he?" He said. "Or she." said Sally.  
"Or she." Jack said with a grin. Sally smiled at her husband.

Jack smiled back and wrapped his arms around his wife, placing is hands on her bulging tummy. Despite being the master of fright, Jack was a kind, and caring soul. Capable of such gentleness. Especially for his wife. It was something Sally especially loved about him. Zero came back and began barking playfully at the two. "What is it boy?" Jack asked. Zero kept barking at them.  
"I think he wants to play." Sally said. "All right then." Jack said with a smile. "Pardon me." He said as he reached into his jacket. He took one of his ribs out and tossed it into the night. "Go get it boy!" He said playfully. Zero barked happily and zoomed off to find the rib. Sally giggled. "Doesn't that hurt you?" She asked.

"Well it's not the most comfortable feeling in the world." Jack said. "But it doesn't bother me. Plus it's Zero's favorite game." "Ah." said Sally. Zero soon came zooming back. The rib in his mouth. He zoomed around Jack's head. "Ok Zero." He said. "I'll throw it again."

They kept repeating this pattern for what seemed like an hour as they walked.

Soon the couple made it to Spiral Hill. Their favorite spot to be together besides the comforts of home. They got to the base. "You think you can climb this?" Jack asked Sally, somewhat concerned about her present condition. "We don't have to." He said. Sally smiled at him. "I'm pretty sure I can." She said. "All right." said Jack. With that, they started to walk up the hill. Jack was there to help his expecting queen as they walked. "Thank you." She said. "You're welcome." said Jack as they made it to the top. From a distance, you could see the couple as silhouettes against the full moon.

Sally smiled as another breeze hit her. Jack looked at her. To him, she looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight. Jack smiled and leaned in for a kiss. But before their lips could connect, Zero came back with the rib in his mouth once again. He barked. He wanted to fetch again. Jack chuckled.

"All right Zero." Jack said. "One more time. But that's it for tonight got it?" Zero nodded as a dog would. He gave the bone to his master and did a flip in the air. With that, he threw the bone as far as he could. "Fetch!" Jack said. Zero zoomed of to find the rib once again. Jack laughed. "His favorite game." He said. Sally smiled. She looked to the ground.

"What is it dear?" Jack asked. "Are you all right?" Sally nodded. "Oh yes." She said with a smile. "I'm just…thinking." Sally looked at him.  
"Oh?" Jack asked. "About what?" Sally blushed. She looked at a certain ring on her left ring finger. "Our wedding day." She answered. Jack smiled and took Sally into his arms. "I'll never forget that day." Sally said in the embrace. "Neither will I." said Jack. He kissed the top of her head. "Neither will I." He said.  
Sally smiled as her mind took her back.

It was Christmas Eve, some time ago. The air was bitter cold, but that didn't cause even the slightest dip in the festive mood. Jack and Sally couldn't have picked a better date for their wedding. For it was the night they became a couple. Jack had proposed to her on Halloween. Knowing how much she loved him, Sally said yes.

Now the whole town was ready. The wedding was to take place at Town Hall. The Mayor was presiding. Jack stood up at the front. He was dressed in his finest. Instead of his usual black and white pinstriped suit, He was dressed in a jet black tuxedo. His bowtie resembled more of his "phantom" costume than the one he usually wore. The town hall was packed.

No way was the town going to miss this one. Even the trickster trio, Lock, Shock and Barrel came to the event. Wanting everything to be perfect, Jack made the three promise not to pull any pranks during the wedding or reception. They asked what was in it for them. Jack told them they would each get a two pound bag of treats if they behaved themselves. But should they act out, Jack would give them a scare so terrifying, that they would have nightmares even when they were wide awake during the day. The trio agreed.

Jack chuckled as he waited for the ceremony to begin. The threat had worked so far. Now, everyone was waiting. Jack fiddled with his tie a little. Wedding jitters were getting to him. He was now going to take Sally, the woman he loved so very much, as his wife. His queen.

Soft music began to play. Everyone looked back to the doors of the hall. Sally stood there. She was beaming. Dressed in a fine wedding gown that she made herself. Her veil was a silk spider web design. The veil flowed over her face like a waterfall. It couldn't conceal her smile though. She began to walk, clutching a bouquet of black roses to her heart. Jack smiled at her as she walked. He felt a sense of joy rising with each step she took closer to him.

Now the couple joined hands after Dr. Finklestein gave the bride away and the Mayor had begun the ceremony.  
The Mayor launched into a long winded speech.

Jack smiled. _"I wonder if he'll start stumping for re-election." _He thought with a slight chuckle.  
Soon Jack and Sally had said their vows, both promising to love, and honor each other for eternity, and to always be faithful to each other no matter what. Sally was nearing tears. Jack was just beaming. The mayor gave a signal.

On cue, Zero came bounding in, carrying something in his mouth. The pillow holding the rings. Zero floated right up to them and barked. Though the bark was a bit muffled with the pillow in his mouth.  
Sally giggled a little. Her and Jack both took a ring. Then Jack gave a quick pat on Zero's head and whispered "Good boy." to him before facing his bride once again. "Sally," Jack said, "take this ring as a sign of my fidelity."  
He slid the ring onto Sally's left ring finger. She smiled.  
Then it was her turn. "Jack," said Sally. "take this ring as a sign of my fidelity." Her voice cracked a bit.

She slid the ring onto Jack's finger. There were smiles and awws across the room.  
The couple took each other's hands again, and looked into each other's eyes.  
The Mayor stayed in his cheerful position. "Jack, do you take Sally to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Mayor asked. "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." said Jack. "And Sally, do you take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the Mayor asked. "To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." said Sally. This was it. The moment everybody was waiting for.

"Then with the power vested in me by Halloween Town, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Mayor said. "King, and queen. You may now kiss the bride." Jack lifted the veil from his bride's face. He looked deeply into her being. Sally's eyes fluttered and batted. Jack wrapped his arms around her. Sally's eyes started to tear up. This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. She wrapped her arms around the back of Jack's neck.  
They leaned in until their lips met in the deepest kiss they have ever shared.  
Jack carefully put one hand on the back of her head and one around her waist. They both felt warm and contented.

They didn't seem to noticed that everyone in the building burst into applause and cheers for the newlywed couple.  
But it didn't matter. All that mattered was they were together at long last. The music began to play again. The newlyweds broke their kiss hearing this. Jack took Sally's hand. She smiled at him. Jack could see that she had tear streams on her cheeks.

He wiped them away with his thumb. The two smiled and linked elbows and walked back up the aisle, everyone cheering for them. And they began to make their first walk together as husband and wife. Zero followed close behind. The exited the Town Hall. And were surprised at what they saw. They looked up and saw something like…snow falling from the sky. Everyone looked up in amazement. "This is a familiar sight." said the Mayor. Jack just smiled.

"Jack look!" Sally said pointing to the sky. Jack looked up once again to see none other than Santa Claus himself driving his sleigh in the air. They heard his famous "Ho ho ho!" in the air. "Congratulations!" Santa called from his sleigh. No one thought that Santa would show up to the wedding because of his delivering of Christmas gifts.

Jack smiled. "Well I'll be." He said. He looked at his new wife. Sally smiled at him. The both looked back up and waved. "Thank you!" Sally called up. "Merry Christmas!" her and Jack called together.

The snow kept falling. Jack and Sally looked to see everyone having fun. The both smiled at the sight. Jack looked at Sally and chuckled a little. He grabbed her by the waist. He gave her a mischievous grin, and then picked her up and spun her around. Sally laughed happily. Jack placed her back on the ground after a couple of spins. The two looked at each other with love in their eyes. Sally sighed with happiness. "I love you." Jack whispered. "I love you too." said Sally.  
Jack leaned in close, placed his hand on the back of her head and drew her into another kiss.

As the two recalled that moment they found themselves locked in the same kiss. Jack and Sally were lost in their love for each other. Jack laughed nervously after pulling apart from Sally's lips. "Hehe sorry." He said. "Got carried away." Sally just giggled. She rested her head on Jack's chest. She sighed with content. Jack wrapped his arms around her. They soon heard a familiar barking. "Zero." He said. The little ghost dog came back to the top of Spiral Hill with Jack's rib in his mouth. "Ah, there you are." said Jack. He took the rib away from Zero. "Remember that was it for tonight." He said to Zero. The ghost dog nodded as a dog would. "Good boy." said Jack. "What do you say we head home?"  
"I'd like that." said Sally. Jack smiled. "Home it is." He said.

4:15  
Jack, Sally, and Zero had gotten home from their walk a couple of hours earlier.  
Now having their nightclothes back on and Zero sleeping like a puppy in his bed, Jack and Sally relaxed on their bed. They had passed the time just by simply talking about things such as what their future child would look like or whether it would be a boy or girl. They talked about that the child would grow up to be, and they discussed possible names for him or her.  
They couldn't decide on one just yet. They thought maybe when the big day came, a name would come to them.  
Jack and Sally even talked about the possibility of twins or more.  
Both were happy with the idea. They agreed no matter what would happen, their children, how many they might have, would always be loved, and raised well.

Sally was beaming the whole time. She touched her stomach. Her fingers met with little bits of movement within her. Sally couldn't help but smile. "I can feel the baby moving." She said. Jack looked at her with a grin and kissed her cheek.  
He then moved back to the end of the bed without saying a word. Sally had a puzzled look on her face.

"Jack?" She asked. "What are you doing?" Her question was answered when he gingerly took her foot.  
"Oh Jack." Sally said blushing. "You don't have to."  
"I figured you were sore after walking so much." Jack said with a smile. "Plus it's my job to make sure your comfortable." He added.

Sally smiled. "Thank you." She said. Jack beamed at her. "You're welcome." He said. He then began to massage his wife's feet. Sally sighed with content. "That feels better darling?" Jack asked. Sally nodded. She lay her head down on her pillow. Jack smiled at her as he continued massaging her feet. He loved seeing her so relaxed and happy. He hoped this would help her to finally sleep. But first he got a mischievous grin on his face. Sally didn't see this. She just looked at the ceiling, her eyes drooping just slightly. Jack, seeing she wasn't looking, ran his finger along the sole of her foot. Sally's eyes shot back open. She giggled a little. Jack kept tickling her. Sally kept laughing. Jack kept tickling until Sally was out of breath. "Why did you do that?" Sally asked, catching her breath. "I was just falling asleep."

Jack smiled. "Well I like to hear you laugh." He said. He went back to Sally's side. Sally grinned at Jack. She suddenly felt something like a "fireball" rising her throat. Her throat burned, and she felt like heaving and sobbing.

She felt as though her heart was being clenched, yet she didn't know why.

Sally closed her eyes tightly as tears began to form in them. She started shaking. "Sally?" Jack asked with concern. "Are you all right?" "You woke me up." She said. She sounded upset. "I was so close to finally falling asleep." She said.

She started to shake from the wracking sobs. "Oh dear." Jack said. He knew what was coming. This was a mood swing.

He immediately held her close. "I-I thought you cared about me." Sally cried.  
"I'm sorry darling." Jack said. "I wasn't thinking. I'm such a bonehead." He stroked her hair gently with his fingers.

"Shh…" He said lovingly as he did this. "Of course I care about you Sally. I love you." Sally still sobbed quite a bit.  
Jack searched his mind for something to sooth her, quickly. Then he had it. He began to slowly rock her in his arms.  
He began to hum a tune. Sally's crying lessened as she heard it. She even started to smile a little. Funny, Sally had never heard this tune before. Where did it come from? How did he know it? "Jack…" She said softly. She turned to look at him. Her cheeks stained with her tears. Jack wiped them away, smiling. "W-What song was that?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Jack asked. "That song you were humming." said Sally. "Where did you hear it?" "Oh." He said. "It was a long time ago. I'm surprised I still remember."

Sally looked at him. Still curious what the song he hummed truly was. "My mother sang it to me when I was a boy." Jack said. "She did?" Sally asked. Jack nodded. "When I was younger she would sing it to me before I went to sleep." He said. "I still remember her voice." Sally smiled. "What was she like?" She asked. Jack chuckled. "Actually," He said. "she was a lot like you." Sally blushed. "She was kind, and gentle." said Jack. "And smart too. No wonder my father fell in love with her." Sally giggled. "And no wonder I fell in love with you." Jack said before giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

Sally felt her heart flutter. "Would you teach it to me?" Sally asked. "The song?" asked Jack. "Mm-hmm." Sally said nodding. "It might be something we could sing to our baby." Jack smiled.

"I'll see if I can remember." He said. Sally smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. Jack smiled at her. He held his wife close and rocked her and stroked her hair with is long fingers as he did before. He started to recall the words. Jack began to sing.

"_Night has fallen,"_  
"_The stars alight,_  
"_The day has ended,_  
"_The moon is bright,"_

"_Let the sounds surround you,_  
"_And let your dreams fly,_  
"_Close your eyes now,_  
"_And let the nightly music be your lullaby."_

Jack thought back to what his mother's voice sounded like as he remembered the words. Like an angel. Different than how Sally sang, but all the more beautiful. He remembered being in his mothers arms as a child as she rocked him to sleep in her rocking chair.

"_The leaves are rustling_  
"_All through the breeze_  
"_The heavens whisper_  
"_Sings through the trees"_

"_The wolves they sing to_  
"_Crickets harmony_  
"_Hear the night air_  
"_Let nature's voice raise her nighttime melody."_

Sally smiled. She hung onto every word. She wondered if the child she carried within her could hear Jack's singing. His voice so smooth and gentle. Sally felt so happy. So soothed and relaxed. Actually, her eyelids began to droop a little.

Jack continued to rock her as he sang.

"_Do not fear the noises in the dark." _Jack continued.  
"_Be placed in deep serenity_  
"_Hear the whisper of the wind_  
"_And let your worries end_  
"_And fall asleep to the midnight symphony."_

Sally felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier. She began to yawn. Jack heard this, so he stopped singing for a moment. He smiled at Sally and kissed the top of her head. The two lay back down on the mattress with Sally still in Jack's arms. Jack pulled the covers over them and he gently stroked the edge of her face with his fingertips. He began to sing again.

"_Night has fallen," _He sang again.  
"_The stars alight,_  
"_The day has ended,_  
"_The moon is bright…"_

"_Let the sounds surround you,_  
"_And let your dreams fly,_  
"_Close your eyes now,_  
"_And let the nightly music be your lullaby."_

Sally felt her eyes getting heavier. She just couldn't hold them open any longer. Jack just smiled before singing once more.

"_Just close your eyes…" _He sang softly, stroking her hairline.  
"_And fall asleep…to my lullaby…"_

That was the final line in the song. Jack couldn't help but smile at his wife. The song worked. Sally was finally asleep. "So beautiful…" Jack thought. He stroked her hair again.  
"Good night Sally." He said.  
He gently kissed her forehead, being careful not to wake her up. "I love you." He whispered.

Jack looked at the time on the clock that hung from the wall. Nearly a half hour until five in the morning. He sighed. "I'd better get some sleep too." He said softly to himself. With that, he yawned and lay his head back down on his pillow.  
Jack looked at Sally once again. He smiled. "Good night my love." He said. He slid his hand to her stomach. "Good night to you too my little one." He said softly. "Mommy and Daddy loves you."

A smile crept across Jack's face. The thought of him being a father soon filled him with a mixture of joy and pride.  
He chuckled softly at the thought that he would soon really live up to his nickname, "bone daddy."  
Then he yawned, and closed his eyes. And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

8:53am  
"_Brrrriiing!-AHHHHH!" _rang the Skellington Manor doorbell. "Jack!" called the Mayor hoping for an answer. "Are you there?" Nothing. He rang the doorbell again. Still no answer. The Mayor's face literally turned from his normal cheery position to his worried expression. "Jack!" He called. "Are you there!" He knocked on the door. "Jack! Sally!" He cried.  
"Please answer! I'm only an elected official, and with Halloween coming up I can't handle everything myself!"

From the tower, Sally stirred as she lay on the bed. She opened her eyes to be greeted by the Halloween Town daylight.  
"Hmm?" She said sitting up. She yawned and stretched her arms.  
The Mayor kept knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. Sally giggled. She looked to her left to see her husband sleeping soundly. She gently shook him a little. "Jack, it's time to wake up." She said. Jack slept on. Sally shook him again. Jack groaned. "Yeah, just five more minutes mom." He grumbled. "I just want five more minutes."  
Sally giggled. "I'm not a mother yet dear." She said. "Huh?" Jack said. He opened his eyes to be greeted not only by daylight but by his loving wife's smiling face.

"Oh." He said. "Is it morning already?" "Yes." said Sally. "And the Mayor is outside calling for us."  
Sure enough, the literal example of a two faced politician was still outside. Panicking, as usual.  
Jack chuckled hearing this. He sat up and yawned. "I better get out there before he causes a disturbance." He said. "If he hasn't already." Sally laughed. She started to get up. "No Sally." said Jack. He got up and lay his wife back down. "You need to rest."  
"But I…" Sally said. "Now now." said Jack. "You had a hard time sleeping last night."  
He pulled the covers over Sally. "Now you just rest darling." He said. Sally found herself smiling. Jack cared so much for her. She reached out for a hug. Jack smiled at her warmly. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Sally in a loving embrace.  
"Don't you worry." He said. "I'll see to the Mayor so you can sleep some more."  
Sally kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She said.  
Jack smiled at her, releasing his hug. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips.  
"I'll be right back." He said.  
"All right dear." said Sally. "I love you." "I love you too." said Jack. He kissed her forehead before taking off for the front door. Unaware that he was still in his pajamas. "Wait, Jack!" Sally called sitting up.  
But it was too late. She giggled. She then yawned. She lay back down, rested her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes.

Jack raced downstairs, heading for the door, still not realizing he was in his pajamas. There was another ring and shriek of the doorbell. "I'm coming!" Jack called. Outside, the Mayor turned his head back to his positive position and let out a sigh of relief. Jack opened the door. "Jack, I am so glad to see you." said the Mayor. "I was so worried and I…" The Mayor stopped speaking. "What?" Jack asked. "What is it?" "Uh…" The Mayor said, nearly turning to his negative expression in confusion. "Pajamas Jack?" He asked.

"What?" Jack asked. Then he looked down at himself. "Oh my goodness." How embarrassing.  
The two just stared at each other for about fifteen seconds. Then came a snickering. Surprisingly, it was Jack. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. For some odd reason the Mayor found himself laughing along.  
The Mayor was confused. "Why are you still in your night clothes?" He asked, still chuckling

Jack collected himself. "I'm-I'm sorry Mayor." He said. "It's just that Sally had a hard time sleeping last night."  
"Oh, I see." He said. "Is she all right?"  
"She's just fine Mayor." said Jack. The Mayor stayed in his cheerful position.

"What did you need me for?" Jack asked. "Halloween plans?" The Mayor nodded. "That's right Jack." He said. "Halloween is only a few months away. There is still so much to be done."  
"I'm aware of that Mayor." said Jack. "But I think I should stay home with Sally today."  
The Mayor was surprised to hear this.

"But Jack…" He said in his worried expression. "Everything needs to be ready for Halloween. I can't handle things by myself." "But Sally needs me." said Jack. "Oh, but she has you every day." the Mayor said.

Jack was not happy to hear that. He gave the Mayor a cross look.

"Well so do you. I'm sorry Mayor." said Jack. "But my wife needs me. And especially with the baby coming in a few months…"

"Is it that soon?" The Mayor said turning his head back to his positive mood. "Dear me I lost track of time."  
"Yes." Jack said. "She's five months along now."  
The Mayor's expression fell again. "Oh dear." He said. He began to stammer something. "Mayor?" Jack asked.  
"I'm sorry." the Mayor said, stammering apologies and flattery. "I-I should have realized…"  
Jack waved his hand. The Mayor stopped stammering. "It's all right Mayor." said Jack. The Mayor returned to his cheerful face.  
"We have all day tomorrow." Jack said. "I just need to make sure Sally is all right and well rested for today." "I suppose your right Jack." said the Mayor. "After all it won't be long before we have a Pumpkin Prince or Princess."  
Jack grinned. "Give Sally my warmest regards." said the Mayor. "I will Mayor." said Jack. "And thanks a lot. I really appreciate it."

After saying their goodbyes, the Mayor left the manor. Jack smiled and shut the door behind him. "I guess the first thing I should do is change out of these." He said to himself. With that he went back upstairs. Up the winding staircase he went back to the master bedroom. He gently opened the door. And on the bed was Sally, sleeping peacefully. Jack couldn't help but smile at her. He quietly crept into the room, trying to be careful not to wake Sally up. He went to his closet and picked out his day clothes. Within a minute or two, Jack was fully dressed. He attempted to creep out of the room but his foot stepped on a creaky spot of the wooden floor.

Jack froze in his tracks, eyes widened. He looked to see that Sally wasn't disturbed. Thankfully. But Zero heard the creak and woke up, whimpering curiously. Jack shushed him gently. He quietly called the ghost dog over. Zero heard him and obeyed his master. "Good boy." Jack whispered to Zero. "Now we don't want to wake Sally up ok?"

Zero understood. "Come on." Jack said softly. "Let's go get something to eat." Zero's nose glowed a little brighter in excitement, and he did a little flip in midair. Jack smiled and put a finger to his bony lips. He quickly got off of the creaky spot on the floor and made it to the door. He opened the door and Zero quietly flew out.

Just as he was about to leave, he turned back to look at Sally. "What an angel." Jack thought. He whispered to her, "Rest well my darling."  
Jack took a moment to think. It wouldn't be too long before he would be a father, and they would be a family.  
A family, the idea made him smile his famous skeleton grin.  
As Sally continued to sleep on, Jack gently blew a kiss to her and quietly left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

**The End  
**

**-  
_(A/N: Whoo! My first TNBC fic completed baby! I once again must give credit to knightcommander for helping me write this one. I really appreciate it. No, I do not plan on making a sequel to this, because there are quite of lot of fan characters as Jack and Sally's children. So the baby could be about any character. Same with Jack's parents. Yes, there is proof that he was a kid and not just some person who died and became the Pumpkin King. It was shown in Oogie's Revenge when you let Jack examine the guillotine in the Town Square. The Nightmare Before Christmas rightfully belongs to Tim Burton, Disney, and Touchstone Pictures.)_  
**


End file.
